Signs
by RosieMary
Summary: Signs and Signs II- Prayers for Dana.


**Disclaimer- All I own of the X-Files is the nine DVD boxsets, Mulder and Scully belong only to each other.**

**Timeline- This story is set in season 7, pre- All Things.**

**SIGNS**

Scully ran past the church everyday on her new regime.

Occasionally she slowed down on Sundays, just to watch people coming out of the church.

They all looked so happy.

They had put their faith in something, and they truly believed in it.

Sometimes she was wistful of all the smiling people coming out of the gates.

But she had drifted away from the church a long time ago.

She still believed, she had been raised a catholic, and she would always be one.

But she knew there were many horrible things in the world, that's why she had joined the FBI, to try to make a difference.

She was thinking about this when she noticed the tree. It was the same ancient oak that she passed every day.

But she had never noticed the carving on it before.

F.M LOVES D.S

_Fox Mulder Loves Dana Scully. _

She couldn't stop herself from thinking it, it was in her head before she could consciously block it out.

She mentally shook herself.

This was the fourth time she had these thoughts in the past few days.

MS- Mulder and Scully.

Clouds mysteriously forming into love-hearts whenever she looked out of the window.

So corny, she knew it.

Or maybe this was God trying to send her signs. To give her a wake-up call.

To convince her to take a chance.

**THE END **

**Prayers for Dana**

She had been debating whether or not to tell phone him. She stared at her cell, the numbers were already punched in, ready to call.

She knew that if she didn't contact him for this reason, he would call her for another reason, and they would never get the chance to do what it was that she wanted to do.

She hesitated for a moment, then she pressed the green button.

"Mulder." he answered on the first ring.

"It's me." she told him.

"I know it's you, I recognised your unique ring style." he joked.

"Psychic connections." she muttered, sarcastically.

"Listen Mulder, what are you doing just now"

_Please be nothing, please be nothing.._ her brain kept repeating, over and over again.

"Nothing special." he admitted.

"Would you meet me outside the church near my apartment then"

"Sure, why" he asked.

"I'm just thinking about some stuff." she told him, then she hung up.

She sat on the small wall to wait for him, as the last people trickled out of the chapel gates.

They met, then they walked.

Scully purposely walked him past the oak tree with the carving, she didn't know what the purpose was, but she knew she probably had one.

She saw him notice it and although he didn't say anything about it, and the tone of his voice didn't change, she thought she saw something change in his expression.

They stopped at a deserted park, which had only a few benches and hedges.

It was beautifully kept, with tall, neat hedges providing a lot of privacy from passers by.

Scully sat on the nearest bench to them, and Mulder joined her.

"You're not cold, are you" he asked, his voice full of concern for her.

She shook her head.

"Oh Mulder, what did I bring you out here for" she asked him, but she was really asking herself.

"Well, I don't know for certain, obviously. But I'm guessing you wanted to tell me something? ask me something"

She sighed in reply.

Mulder took a deep breath.

"I-I know" he faltered.

She looked up at him, and rested her hand on his leg.

"I know there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." he continued. "and I know that if you hadn't called when you did, I'd have called you."

"Why" Scully asked him.

"Have you been noticing things lately" he jerked his head back in the direction they had just came from. "Like that oak tree back there? I know you saw it too."

She nodded slowly.

She looked deep into his eyes. Another young couple sat down on a bench near them, which made her feel more uncomfortable, but she decided to ask anyway.

"I know I'm not a very spontaneous person, Mulder." she began. "But do you believe in taking a chance"

Mulder knew exactly what she meant.

"I don't think it's really _taking a chance _for us anymore, Scully." he murmured, stroking her hair.

"I'm not sure if anything we did now could be considered spontaneous. I've loved you for six years."

She kissed him, not caring that the young couple was watching them as though they were the most important scene in a good movie.

Finally, they had to break apart.

"That was pretty impulsive." commented Mulder.

"It sure was." agreed Scully, and they walked off, hand in hand, while the young couple still watched them, jealous of their love.

**THE END.**


End file.
